1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses with lenses rapidly changeable, particularly to one provided with a frame and two lenses, wherein the frame formed as a rectangular body and including two grooves respectively formed in the inner walls of the left and right sides of the frame, two nosepieces disposed in a central portion of the frame and each having a supporting edge, and a stop edge and a stop rod respectively disposed below both sides of each of the two grooves; the two lenses each having an upper edge and two engagement portions disposed at both ends of each of the two lenses for being fitted into each of the two grooves of the frame, two notches respectively disposed at both ends of each of the two lenses for being correspondingly engaged with the stop edge and the stop rod of each of the two grooves of the frame, and a central edge rested against each of the two supporting edges of the two nosepieces, by which the pair of eyeglasses is capable of being assembled together or replaced with new lenses rapidly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A pair of known conventional eyeglasses includes a frame having two openings respectively provided in both outer ends of the frame and two fix bases respectively provided at two opposite sides of each of the two openings, by which screws are used to tightly screw every two opposite fix bases to keep the two lenses stably in the two openings.
The pair of known conventional eyeglasses has the following disadvantages:
1. If lenses are needed to be taken off the frame or to be replaced with new ones, a tool has to be used to loosen or fasten the screws to let the lenses to be taken off or fitted into the frame, which is very troublesome and time-consuming. Moreover, It is not easy for inexperienced users to take the lenses off the frame or fit the lenses into the frame at any time.
2. Such kind of eyeglasses is inconvenient for users to change different lenses with different colors and styles to meet with their requirements in different weathers or situations at any time.
3. The screws used in such kind of eyeglasses may easily become loose and make the lenses separated from the frame and damaged.
Another pair of known conventional eyeglasses made of plastic has lenses firmly fitted in an integral frame by heating the lenses in advance. Such kind of eyeglasses is also inconvenient for users to replace with new lenses or change different lenses with different colors and styles to meet with their requirements in different weathers or situations at any time.
The main purpose of the invention is to offer a pair of eyeglasses permitting a user to easily replace with new lenses by himself at any time.
The main feature of the invention is to provide a frame formed as a rectangular body and including two grooves respectively formed in inner walls of left and right sides of the frame, two nosepieces respectively disposed in a central portion of the frame and each having a supporting edge, two stop rods formed inwardly and respectively disposed at bottom edges of both outer ends of the frame; two lenses each having an upper edge for being fitted into each of the two grooves of the frame, two engagement portions formed outwardly and respectively disposed at both ends of the upper edge of each of the two lenses for being correspondingly fitted into both ends of each of the two grooves of the frame, two notches each disposed below each of the two engagement portions for being correspondingly engaged with each of the two stop rods of the frame, and a central edge rested against the supporting edge of each of the two nosepieces;
whereby the pair of eyeglasses with lenses rapidly and conveniently changeable is structured.